Whatever It Takes
by JanniAlexandra
Summary: A sequel to my story I'll save You Jo. Dean is trying to find a way to save Jo from the demon Adrien. Can he save her or is too late?
1. Dealing

Hello everyone! This story is the sequel to my first story "I'll Save You Jo." I think you should read that one before you start reading this, because otherwise you wont understand what has happened. ^^ I hope that you like this chapter! :)

Jo Harvelle: 27 years old.  
Dean Winchester: 30 years old.  
I'm not sure if these ages are correct, because I looked it up on the internet.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

When Dean and Sam arrived to the motel, Bobby was sitting in a chair, and his eyes were his eyes were shiny with tears. Sam had called him and told him about the demon, and what happened with Jo. Dean carried Jo's lifeless body to the bed where she earlier that morning had been sitting on. Dean carefully put her down, hoping that she would wake up. She didn't, she was dead, and Dean blamed himself. Bobby stared at Jo, she was too young, this was not her time to go. Sam stared down at his hands, he also had tears in his eyes, but not only for Jo, also for Dean. He had always known that Dean liked Jo, and was just waiting for the right moment to make his move. But now Jo was dead, and Dean had so much to say. Dean couldn't look at Jo, it was too painful. Instead he walked towards the door. Sam stood up and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked. He was worried for his brother, he didn't want him to go and do anything stupid.

"I'm going for a drive, I need to be alone." Dean said and walked out. Sam sighed and sat himself back on the chair next to the door. He turned to Bobby.

"What should we do with Jo`" he asked. Bobby shook his head.

"I've got no idea kid... She was 27, she shouldn't be dead. Dean wont let us burn her body. And then there's Ellen, we have to do something with her." Bobby sighed, he had known Ellen and Jo for a long time, when Jo was still a kid she used to call him "uncle Bobby". He smiled a bit to the memory of Jo running towards him when William, her father, was going for a hunt. William and Ellen always left Jo at Bobby's when they were out of town. A tear rolled down his cheek, he regret so much and had so much to say.

**…**

Dean was driving fast, way over the speed limit, but he didn't care. He just wanted to forget about Jo. He tried to think about something else, but all that he could about was the look in Jo's eyes when she killed herself. He was angry at Jo, sh had killed herself so that the demon inside her wouldn't kill them, but why did she have to care about them? Why did she care so much that she decided tat their lives where more important than hers? Questions filled his head, and he couldn't answer a single one of them. He saw that he was coming closer to the crossroad that he was hoping on finding. He parked his car, and walked over to the crossroad. Then he put the little box under some rocks. He knew what to do, he was going to save Jo like he had saved his brother, even if it meant that he had to go back to hell. Suddenly he saw the crossroad demon walking towards him. She had a green dress on, which matched her green eyes. She smiled at him.

"Dean Winchester, let me guess, you want to save your girlfriend...?" she said with an amused smile. Dean didn't nod, he just stared at her with a cold look on his face.

"How did you know?" ha asked. "Do you demons have some sort of little gossip club?" She smiled to him.

"No, but information like this travels fast. Adrien is one of the most cruel demons that I've met. Poor girl, being sent to hell like that..." she sighed. Dean clenched his teeth when he heard the name of the demon that had raped Jo and killed Ellen and was the reason that Jo was dead.

"What do you mean go to hell?!" dean asked. Jo didn't sell her soul or anything, so why would she be in hell? He thought for himself.

"You didn't know?" The demon asked before continuing. "That's how Adrien does it. Rapes them and makes them his own. I'm sorry Dean, but Jo Harvelle is Adriens bitch now. There's not much that you can do." Dean took out his gun from his pocket and pointed it towards her.

"What can I do to get her back?" he asked. A small `click´ sound was heard when he loaded the gun. The demon smiled a sad smile to him, like she felt sorry for him.

"You have to prove true love. That's all you have to do. But if you hesitate even for a second, you will die. There are five different so-called levels that you have to go through, If you pass them all, you can have Jo." the demon explained.

"So it's like some sort of sick game?" Dean asked. The demon nodded.

"It's not going to be easy, so if you don't want to take a chance and try to save her..." she started.

"I'll do it." Dean interrupted.

"And what do I get?" the demon asked. Dean lifted his gun back up.

"You'll live, me and my brother wont come and kill you when I've saved Jo." Dean said. The demon chuckled.

"Fair enough." she replied. Then she pressed her hand on Deans forehead, and everything went black.

* * *

I hope that you like it! Please, please review so that I know what you think!


	2. First Level

Chapter 2 is here! :D Okay, and I really hope that you like it!

**Warnings:** Rape

* * *

**Chapter 2**

When Dean opened his eyes, he was in an old room. The room had no windows, and there was nothing but a bed. Dean looked around, and saw the crossroad demon next to him.

"Why did you bring me here?" Dean asked. The demon didn't answer, she just stared at the bed while playing with her black hair. Dean turned around to see what she was looking at. He gasped when he saw Jo laying on the bed. Her hair was a mess,and she was wearing a small silk dress. Dean ran towards her and touched her shoulder. She didn't respond, she just continued staring on the ceiling.

"She wont hear you." the demon said. Dean ignored her and continued trying to get Jo's attention. The demon walked over to him and laid her hand on his shoulder.

"Dean." she said and Dean sighed.

"So, what now? Did you have any reason to bring me here if I can't even talk to her?!" dean asked in a loud angry voice. "Hell, I don't even know your name, you might be Adriens bitch, and here I am, trusting you! You could at least tell me something!" Dean continued, getting angrier by the second.

"I am Brook. And to answer your question, no, I am Adriens bitch. To tell you the truth, I hate Adrien from the bottom of my heart. Dean, the reason that I can't tell you everything is because this is part of your test. The first level is about to start. You can still back out if you want." Brook said.

"I'll do whatever it takes to save Jo." Dean said. Brook smiled and clapped her hands two times.

"Then, first level. You have to face what you're up against. Remember, you're not allowed to say anything or touch anything." she said and Dean saw the door open. He turned around a saw Adrien. Dean fought against the temptation to run and kill the demon in front of him, because he knew that if he did even touch him, Jo could never be saved. Dean watched as the demon came closer to Jo, and how Jo whined when he touched her thigh and started to slowly stroke it. Jo moved a herself to the side, trying to avoid his hand. The demon stopped smiling, his patience was running low. He slapped Jo, she screamed and fell on the floor. Dean wanted to kill the demon so bad. Adrien grabbed Jo's hair and threw her back on the bed. Jo sobbed and Dean could see that her cheeks were shiny from tears.

"You better start doing what I tell you to!!!" Adrien screamed and started to open his belt buckle. A small `thud´ sound was heard when his pants fell on the floor. Dean felt disgusted, and he turned around so that he didn't have too see what was going to happen next. He tried to cover his ears when Jo's screams and sobbing started, nut they were too loud, and filled his ears. It seemed to go on forever, and when she finally stopped to scream, he turned around, just to see that she was unconscious, and that the demon was still on top of her. Dean was about to attack him, when suddenly he was back on the crossroad, and Brook was standing behind her. She looked sad, even if she was a demon, she couldn't see another female get tortured like that.

"You passed Dean. Let me warn you, it'll get harder." she said. Dean was sitting down, trying to get the sound of Jo screaming and sobbing out of his head. He looked at Brook and nodded.

"I'm ready for the second level." he said.

**…**

Sam closed his phone and looked at Bobby.

"He's still not answering." Sam sighed. Bobby groaned.

" He must be doing something stupid.." he said, and started walking towards the bed where Jo was laying.

"We have to bury her now." he continued. Sam walked up to the bed and helped Bobby put the covers over her.

"Where are we gonna bury her?" Sam asked.

"In the same place as we buried Dean when he was in hell." Bobby said. They lifted Jo's body to Bobby's car, and drove away. When they arrived to their destination, Bobby and Sam grabbed their own shovels and started to dig a hole in the ground. It was night, and Sam was shaking, not only because of the cold, but also because he was sad. He didn't want to bury Jo, that would mean that she'd really be dead. Sam was feeling guilty, he was holding her arm when she stabbed herself, he should have done something.

* * *

Okay, i hope that you like it, and dont forget to **review! ^^**


	3. Discoveries

Hello! Chapter 3 is here, and I hope that you like it! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Brook pressed her hand back on Deans forehead, and as the time before, he felt dizzy. When he opened his eyes he saw that he was in a room, that reminded him of something. He looked around, trying to remember where he knew the room from when Brook walked next to him.

"Recognize this room dean?" she asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, should I?" he asked and Brook smiled.

"You'll recognize it soon enough." she replied.

"In this level you're allowed to act, even if you're invisible." she continued before disappearing.

The door opened and a girl stepped in. She had blond hair that was open, and her gray t-shirt matched her blue jeans. The girl didn't seem to be older than 14, but still Dean found her very familiar. Suddenly the door opened again, and another girl, this time with short black hair walked in. She smiled to the girl who was sitting on the bed and sat herself next to her.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" she asked and the other girl shook her head.

"No, I told you Amber, I don't like to go to those." she said.

"Come on Jo!" Amber exclaimed.

_That's Jo? _Dean thought and looked again at the girl. Now that he thought about it, she really looked like a younger version of Jo.

Amber sighed and walked to the door.

"Well, if you're sure..." she sighed and Jo laughed.

"I'm sure. Now go, go and party or whatever it is that you do there." she said. Amber sighed and left Jo alone in the room. Dean looked around in the room and noticed some posters on the wall. _Metallica, Bon Jovi, Led Zeppelin... Wow, she's got good taste in music, I'll give her points for that. _He thought. Then he looked back at Jo, and noticed that tears fell down her cheeks.

"I'm such a pathetic loser." she mumbled for herself and sighed. "If you want me to go to the fucking, party, fine, I'll go." she continued and walked over to her closet. Dean walked next to her and looked at the clothes that she threw on the bed; a black miniskirt and a blue top. Then Jo walked back to her bed and started to take of her clothes. Dean turned around, he didn't want to watch her, she was probably 15 years old. When he heard that she was walking towards the door, he turned around and was stunned with what he saw. Even if Jo was young, she still looked hot. He stared at her and saw that she had put on makeup. She started to walk towards the door and Dean followed her out in the hallway.

**…**

When Sam and Bobby were back at the motel, the first thing they did was check if Dean was back. Bobby sighed when he noticed that the room was in the same condition that they had left it in. Bobby walked over to the fridge and took out two cold beers. He threw one two Sam, who caught it with his left hand. He opened it and started to drink in a fast paste. Bobby looked at him, not sure if he should worry or not. He decided to let it be, and he walked to the bathroom to wash his face. He put his cap next to the sink. He slowly washed the dirt of his face, and then grabbed a towel from the shelf in front of him. He noticed that something fell of the shelf, and picked it up. He saw that it was a piece of paper, and it had been folded several times. Bobby opened it and started to read it. He recognized Jo's handwriting.

_Sam and Dean  
__If you read this, something went wrong and I'm dead. I am sorry if you are disappointed in me,  
but I had to get back at that demon. __I want to say that I love you all, and no matter what I said, you're all so  
important to me. Sam and Dean, please tell Bobby that he is the best uncle that I ever had, and that I apologize  
for being so childish the last time we met. Sam, I loved you like a brother, and the girl that get's you is gonna be really lucky.  
Dean, I loved you like a brother, but also more. I'm sorry that things worked out this way._

_-Jo_

Bobby could feel tears roll down his cheeks when he showed the letter to Sam.

"She knew that she wasn't gonna make it. She hoped that she would, but deep inside she knew that she was going to get killed, but still she went after the demon!" Bobby exclaimed angrily while Sam read through the paper.

"She must have written it before she left after the demon..." Sam mumbled.

"Why did Jo always have to be like her dad? She thinks.." Bobby said before correcting: " She always _though_tthat her life was less worthy than someone else..." Sam nodded.

"Bobby, what did she mean when she wrote that she acted childish the last time you met?" he asked. Bobby sighed and sat himself down on the bed in front of Sam.

"Sit don and I'll tell you.." Bobby replied with a sigh.

* * *

Tadaa!! That was chapter 3! Liked it? Loved it? Hated it? Tell me what you think. :)


	4. Second Level

Here is chapter 4, I actually like it, and I hope that you'll like it to! :)

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"So, it was a summer, Jo was 18 years old, and Ellen was going somewhere. She left Jo at my place." Bobby said. "Jo didn't want to come, she was in that age, you know... Well when I checked on her that night she had ran away to a bar, and I had to call Ellen. Of course, she got there as soon as possible, and by that time Jo had already come home. There was a huge fight between them, and Jo blamed me for the fight because I called her mom. I got mad and started screaming at her, then she started to scream at me, Ellen got mad at Jo and the we all were screaming at each other, We we're three screaming, mad persons the last time we met." Bobby sighed with a tired chuckle .Sam nodded and walked over to the fridge and grabbed another beer. He threw it to Bobby. Then he walked to the bathroom, hoping to find something, like another note, something that would explain what the demon that had killed Ellen and Jo was, but he didn't find anything.

"Sammy?" Bobby's voice called.

"Yeah?" Sam replied while searching through a pile of towels.

"Shouldn't Dean be coming back soon? He's been gone a really long time now." Bobby said and ´walked toward the bathroom, wanting to know what Sam was looking for.

"I'm sure he's just at some bar, he wants to be alone." Sam said and looked at Bobby who was leaning on the door.

"If he doesn't get here by tomorrow, I'm going after him" Bobby said. Sam smiled a bit, even if Bobby tried to act cool, he was like a father to them, and there was no way that he was letting anything happen to them. Sam realized that Bobby had been like a father to Jo too. No wonder that Bobby was taking it so hard, it must be like loosing his own daughter.

"I'm sure Dean will be here then, don't worry." Sam replied.

"You're probably right. We should get some sleep if we're going to find and kill that evil son of a bitch." Bobby said and walked over to the bed next to the window.

"Yeah, I''ll just finish up here..." Sam said and continued to search for a hint of what had killed Jo and Ellen.

**…**

Dean saw how Jo walked down the stairs and out on the yard. She looked around, and then she walked over to another building. You could hear the loud music coming from inside. Jo walked in, and Dean followed her. When Dean walked in, he was overwhelmed by the smell that hit him. He soon noticed where it came from; a group of boys were smoking weed in the corner of the room.

"Well that takes me back.." Dean said for himself and thought back about the times in college when he had smoked a few joints. He laughed to the memory before realizing that he Jo had disappeared. He started to walk through the mass of drunk and high teenagers , looking for Jo. He soon found her, sitting alone on a chair, drinking beer. She looked miserable, and Dean couldn't help feeling sorry for her. He watched how the girl that he'd seen before, Amber, was walking towards Jo. She smelled like whiskey and she appeared to be really drunk. Dean was happy that they couldn't see him, otherwise she would probably be hitting on him.

"Jo-Jo, my best friend in the world!!" she laughed and put an arm around Jo's shoulder. Jo smiled to her, but Dean could see how uncomfortable she was with the situation.

"Amber, I think we should go, people are getting really drunk and..." Jo started, but Amber interrupted her with a giggle.

"Are you scared of drunk boys?" she asked and Jo shook her head.

"Come on Amber, I'm not scared, okay?" she exclaimed and Amber laughed.

"Then prove it!" Amber said. "Prove that you're not scared of drunk boys! Go and dance with..." Amber looked around in the room looking for a someone drunk enough. "Go dance with Trevor!" she said and giggled. Jo looked at her friend with a `I-can't-believe-you're-serious´ look.

"Fine, I'll do it." Jo said with a sigh. She walked towards a boy who seemed to have had a few to many drinks. He had blond hair, but it was dark of sweat. Dean walked next to Jo as she knocked on Trevor's shoulder. The boy turned around, and smiled at Jo.

"Hey, do you wanna dance, because you look smoking hot!" he said and put his arm around Jo's waist, pulling her closer. Jo looked like she wanted to run away, but she staid next to him. Dean watched as Trevor's hand squeezed Jo's ass, and how Jo looked angrier by the second.

"Yeah, I'd like to dance." she said with disgust in her voice, but Trevor was too drunk to notice.

"You wanna come to my room and, you know, study?" Trevor said and leaned forward, whispering something in her ear. Dean saw how Jo blushed. Amber, who had been watching them from a distance, walked next to Jo.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" she asked Jo, who looked amused.

"Scared, me? Hell no." Jo said and turned back to Trevor.

"Yeah, I'd like to study." she said with a flirty smile. Trevor smiled back at her and Dean recognized the look on his face. Suddenly Dean realized why he was there; it was going to be Jo's first time. Her first time was going to be with that jackass, and Dean was going to stop it.

"That's why I'm here, Jo should do it with someone she loves, not that douche." Dean thought and followed them back to Jo's room.

"I'll be right back, I've got to take my... books." Trevor said, leaving Jo alone in her room. Dean knew what he was really going after, so he followed him to his room. When Dean saw that Trevor was alone, searching for condoms, he shut the door and put a chair in front of it. There was no way that Trevor was coming out of that room now. Dean walked back to Jo's room, and noticed that Jo was already asleep.

"After one beer?" Dean thought. "That's not the Jo I know." Dean smiled and put a blanket on Jo. She smiled in her sleep.

"Good work Dean." A familiar voice behind him said.

"Brook." Dean replied and the woman behind him laughed.

"You did it. This was a easy level, but still... I'm impressed." she said. "Are you ready for the next level? It's not as easy as this one."

"I'm ready." Dean said. Brook pressed her hand on Deans forehead, and he closed his eyes. When he opened his eyes, he saw Jo, tied in a chair.

"What the hell?!" Dean exclaimed.

"To love is to hurt, Dean." Brook said. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

* * *

Cliffhanger! ^^ So, tell me, did you like this chapter, or did you hate it? I love reviews, and I answer them all. :)


	5. Third Level

Hello! I hope that you like this chapter. ^^  
Oh, and it might take a while before I'm done with chapter 6, but I promise that I'll try to hurry up.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What do you mean?!" Dean asked. Brook laughed.

"I just told you. To love, is to hurt." she said and pointed at Jo.

"Wait, I have to hurt her?" Dean asked and he looked at the unconsious Jo. She was tied to a big chair, made of wood. It had been painted black, but Dean thought that he saw blood on it.

"Yes, you have to hurt her." Brook said and rolled her eyes. She sounded bored, like she could think about a million better things to do.

"I'm not going to hurt her. There's no way that you can make me hurt her." Dean said with a calm voice, trying to hide the fact how freaked out he really was.

"In that case you can't save her. She's going to Adriens little bitch for ever and ever and ever." the demon said with a voice hat almost sounded sad. Then she smiled to him, maybe in the most evil way possible. "Can you picture her begging and screaming for mercy, while Adrien rides her ?" she asked, teasing him, and Dean felt disgusted. He could never let Adrien hurt Jo, but was he willing to hurt her, to stop Adrien from torturing her?

"What do I have to do?" he asked an Brook laughed at him.

"Isn't that clear? I must say, you're more stupid than you look." she replied and made a hand gesture towards a table next to Jo. There was knives, small bottles filled with liquid and other things that Dean didn't recognize lying on it.

"Use your imagination Dean... There's a lot of fun things that you can do to her. Just think about all the possibilities!" she said with a wicked smile. Dean looked at her with disbelief in his eyes; did she really want him to hurt Jo, was she enjoying to see him suffer? Brook didn't look like she was joking. Dean took a deep breath, and he walked in front of Jo. She had woken up, and was now looking at him, and he could see the fear and terror in her eyes.

"Just tell me wen you're ready to begin." Brook said behind him. Dean nodded.

"I'm ready." he said shortly. He heard how Brook chuckled before clapping her hands. Dean turned around and saw that she had vanished, like she always did.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to do it.." Dean whispered to Jo. She started to cry, and Dean closed his eyes. He tried to convince himself that it was for Jo's own sake, she would be saved if he would do it, but it didn't work. He knew that he could never hurt Jo, but he had to. He had no choice.

**…**

When Sam woke up, he noticed that Bobby was still sleeping. He looked at his phone, checking if Dean had called. `_No missed calls´._ Sam sighed and put his phone back on the table next to his bed. With a groan he got up from bed, his back hurt and he had a headache. When he walked to the bathroom to take a shower, a thousand thoughts rolled through his head._ What if Dean was hurt? Maybe the demon got him? Maybe Dean couldn't deal with the pain of loosing Jo? What if Dean was dead?_ Sam pulled his hand trough his hair, trying to think about something else. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. He looked tired, and his hair was a mess. He took of his boxers and threw them on the floor before stepping in to the shower. He showered for a long time, enjoying how the hot water relaxed his muscles. When he finally got out, the water was cold. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to the kitchen. He was surprised to see Bobby sitting there, looking at a map.

"Morning Sam." he said, but he didn't lift his gaze from the map.

"What are you looking at?"Sam asked while putting on a shirt.

"I'm looking for the bar where Dean went last night." Bobby mumbled.

"I think that he went to a place called `The Crisp´." Sam said, and walked to Bobby. He sat himself on a chair next to him, and started to look at the map.

"Wait a second, is that a..?" Sam asked and pointed at a crossroad on the map.

"You don't think that Dean..." Bobby said, not sure how to end the sentence. He knew how hard it had been for Sam when Dean had made a deal for his life, and how sensitive the subject was.

"That Dean made a deal?" Sam continued. "Bobby, you saw the look on his face when he went for a drive. I don't know what to think, but Dean has already sold his soul once, he can't do it again."

Bobby groaned.

"Maybe he can't sell his soul, but there's something else he can do..." he said.

"What Bobby?" Sam asked.

**…**

Dean stepped in front of Jo, he was holding a knife in his hand.

"Please, please Dean, don't hurt me, please..!" Jo cried and she tried to break free from the ropes that tied her to the chair.

"I'm so sorry Jo, but I have to." Dean said, even if he felt tears in his eyes. To love is to hurt, Brook's words rolled in his head. He placed the blade of the knife on her arm, ready to make a cut.

"Dean, what are you..? Oh God, please, Dean, don't... Don't hurt me" Jo begged as tears made her cheeks wet. Dean couldn't watch her like this. He took the knife away from Jo's arm and he let it fall to the floor. When the knife hit the floor, a small `cling´ was heard. Jo watched him fearfully.

"I can't do this. To hurt is not to love! If you love someone you would never hurt them!" Dean paused for a second, Brook was no were in sight.

"I give up! I can't do it! I can't hurt Jo. I love her, but I just can't!" he screamed. Suddenly the lights in the room went of. When they a few seconds later came back on, Jo was gone, and Dean was back in the first room. Brook slowly clapped her hands.

"I have to say, I'm impressed." she said and walked towards him.

"You're impressed? I gave up, does that make you happy?" Dean asked, and he didn't try to hide the anger in his voice.

"You got through the level. Don't you understand, that was the task. You proved that you loved her enough. You couldn't hurt her. That is love." she said.

* * *

That was chapter 5 and level 3! ^^

I hope that you liked it, and as always...

... **REVIEW!!**:D


	6. Fourth Level

I'm so so sorry that it took me so long to upload this chapter!  
Oh, and by the way, a big THANK YOU to everybody who are reading this, it means a lot to me.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Bobby, what do you mean? What else could Dean do?" Sam repeated his question. Bobby let a sigh escape from his lips as he got up from the chair he was sitting on. He walked to the window and he tried to calm down. Sam walked next to him.

"There's not many people that know everything about crossroad demons." Bobby started. He turned to Sam. "A few of these demons have special skills. They can make some sort of a game; a few levels, you choose right and then you get whatever you asked for." Bobby explained while Sam listened carefully.

"But there's got to be some kind of catch, right?. Why else would a demon offer a deal like that?" Sam protested.

"Sammy, these aren't any easy fairytale levels. These are hard, and I've only heard about one person who has survived and won them all." Bobby said. Sam frowned.

"What happened to the rest of them?" He asked, even if he didn't want to know.

"They all disappeared. It was like they had never existed." Bobby said.

"Is there anything we can do to help Dean?" Sam asked. Bobby shook his head.

"No, he has to win the levels by himself. Even if there was something we could to do, we have no idea where he is. It's like searching a needle in a stack of needles." he said.

"So we're just going to sit here and hope that Dean wins?" Sam asked. Bobby nodded.

"I'm sorry, but that's all we can do right now." he replied.

**…**

Dean looked at the demon in front of him with disbelief in his eyes. He had won the level? Brook smiled at him.

"Why do you look so surprised?" she asked. "I'm sure that you weren't going to hurt her, right Dean-o?" she said. Dean winced when he heard that she used the nickname that Jo used to call him.

"Don't call me that." he said with a cold voice. Brook laughed, not in a nice way.

"Does it remind you of Jo when I call you that?" she asked. She didn't wait for him to answer, so she continued. "You've got two more levels to go through. Then your little girlfriend is yours."

"I'm ready for the next level." Dean said. He was starting to feel tired, and he had no idea how long he had been gone. Maybe five minutes, maybe a year. He couldn't tell.

"Alright. This might be the hardest level. You have to face the demon, Adrien." she replied.

"Face it? So I can kill it?" Dean asked. Brook let out a sigh.

"Yes Dean, you can kill it. I'm not sure if you'll make it, but you have a chance." she replied with a irritated voice.

"What about the weapons? Or do I have to kill it with my own hands?!" he asked.

"Don't be such a drama queen. You'll get one knife, and that's all. If you don't manage to kill him.. Game over." she said with a low chuckle. Then she gave him a small knife. It had bloodstains on it, and it looked rusty.

"I'm supposed to kill a demon with this?" he asked.

"Don't underestimate this knife. It may not look like it, but it's still a very powerful weapon. She snapped. "Look, if you don't want it you can always try to kill him with.."

"Fine." he interrupted "When does the level start?" he asked. Brook smiled and pressed her hand on his forehead.

"Right now." she said and Dean closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he was standing alone in a room that he recognized. It was the same room where he had been in the first level. He looked at the bed and noticed that Jo wasn't lying there. He saw the blood on the sheets, and he felt sick. Then he walked out of the room and saw that there was two doors in front of him. He looked at them for a few seconds, not sure which one of them he should open. He decided to open the left one. He walked in and flinched when he saw bodies lying on the floor. They seemed to be mostly young blonds, and he quickly checked that no one of them was Jo. When he was sure that Jo wasn't there, he turned around, he couldn't look at the bodies. He gasped when he saw Adrien standing right in front of him.

"You decided to come and visit me. What a pleasant surprise." he said before grabbing Dean's throat. He lifted him up and threw him towards the wall. He hit it with a loud `thump´ sound.

"Looks like you found my, what should I call it... Ah, yes, my garbage room." Adrien said and let out a low laughter. Then he walked towards Dean and kicked a body that was in his way. Even if Dean felt dizzy and his head did hurt like hell, he got up and raised his knife towards Adrien .

"You have to be kidding!" Adrien said with a laugh. "Are you gonna kill me with that? Should I be scared?" Dean gave him a quick smile.

"Are you gonna keep on talking or are you going to fight?!" he asked, and didn't receive a reply. Adrien raised his hand and Dean felt how he was being pushed towards the wall. Dean couldn't move, it felt like something was holding g him still. Adrien stood in front of him, and Dean tried to move, but he couldn't.

"Now Dean Winchester..." Adrien said. "Any last wishes?"

* * *

A bit of a cliffhanger, hahaha! :D

As always, please make my day,** review**!!  
I love reviews because then I know what I should work on and what you like. ^^


	7. Dark Secret

I know, I know, I promised to hurry with this chapter, but I had so much homework and stuff to do. So, I'm sorry.  
Okay, now I've talked to much, as usual, so please start readong. Hope that you like it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

She had already stopped fighting him. She knew that there was nothing she could do to stop him from attacking her, torturing her... raping her. The demon was stronger than she was. She had no idea how long she had been dead. There was no time in the place where she was. It wasn't hell, but sometimes it felt like it. She had wounds all over her body, and every time Adrien touched her, it felt like she was stabbed with a thousand knives.

"Hello Jo..." a dark voice said behind her. She knew who it was, and she felt sick. She knew what was about to happen, she closed her eyes and hoped that he'd make it quick. But he never did. Just as he was about to sit down next to her on the bed, his body stiffened, and he looked like he was listening to something. Then he frowned. and walked towards the door with a irritated look on his face. When Jo heard that he closed the door behind him, she sighed of relieve. She was broken, mentally and physically. She had no strength left, and it felt like every day was going to be her last. The truth was, it was never going to end, not as long as Adrien was alive. Jo froze when she heard a familiar voice exclaim.

"Dean!" she gasped. "_How can he be here?_" she thought.

**…**

Dean gasped for air as he felt Adriens hands on his throat. Adrien started to lift him, and he felt how he was falling unconscious.

"_I can't die now. I can't let this bastard have Jo.._." he thought before closing his eyes. Suddenly he felt how Adriens grip of his throat loosened, and he fell to the floor.

"Don't touch him you ugly son of a bitch!!" he heard a familiar voice scream.

"_Jo.._." he thought and opened his eyes. Jo was standing in front of Adrien. She was wearing a white nightgown, but there was blood smeared on it.

"How did you get out of the room?" Adrien asked her. Jo didn't answer.

"I asked you a question bitch!" Adrien yelled before grabbing her dress and throwing her towards the wall. Dean got up and ran up to Adrien.

"Don't touch her you son of a bitch!" he yelled. Adrien let out a laugh before turning towards Dean.

"Or what, you'll stab me?" Adrien teased. Dean smiled before he quickly cut a deep wound on Adriens arm. The skin around the wound started to look burnt, and Adrien gasped of pain, he wasn't prepared for Dean's attack. Dean ran to Jo and saw that she was bleeding.

"Jo, wake up, you have to go, I'll kill this demon, don't worry.." he mumbled. Jo didn't wake up. Dean got up and turned around. He was now face to face with Adrien, who stared at him with pure rage in his eyes. Without hesitating, Dean stabbed him in his chest, and Adrien let out an angry growl. Dean pulled out the knife and stabbed him again, this time in his stomach. Adrien tried to grab him, but he was quicker. He jumped to the side, and Adrien fell to the ground. Dean bent down and stabbed him a few more times in his back, making sure that he was really dead.

"Good work Dean." a familiar voice in front of him. Dean looked up, and saw Brook. He stood up and smiled to her, not a real, happy smile, but still, he smiled.

"I killed him. Now can you bring back Jo?" he said and panted.

"Dean, there's one more level left, the you can have Jo." she replied.

"Tell me, what do I have to do?" he asked, and even if he was exhausted he was ready to do anything to get Jo back. Dean nodded and turned around. He walked to Jo and held her in his arms; she was still unconscious.

"Hey Brook, do you think that..?" Dean turned around an asked before noticing that she was already gone. He looked down on Jo. She looked tired, beaten and... broken. Dean noticed that she was starting to open her eyes. He held her tighter. Suddenly she let out a scream and started to punch Dean's chest, it didn't hurt, she was too weak. Dean grabbed her arm and hugged her. He heard how she started to sob and cry on his shoulder.

"Dean.. Is it really you?" She asked between sobs.

"Yeah Jo, it's me. I'm here now." Dean said.

"Is.. Is he gone?" she asked and looked around in the room. She gasped when she saw Adriens corpse lying on the floor, blood all around it.

"Yeah, he's gone. But Jo, I don't have much time, I've got to tell you something." Dean said. He wasn't sure how he should tell her his darkest secret. She could hate him for the rest of her life, but then again, if he wouldn't tell her, she wouldn't have a life. He sighed and looked her in her eyes.

"Jo, there's something you should know about me, something that I did in my past. You're gonna hate me and I'm sorry that I have to tell it to you but you've got to trust me on this one." he said.

"Dean, I don't understand, what do you mean, are you high or something?" she asked, and Dean could see how scared she was.

"Jo, when I was 17, I was hunting something. I thought it was a spirit that was killing little girls." Dean felt his eyes fill with tears as he thought about the memory.

"Dean, what happened?" she asked when she noticed the tears in his eyes.

"I screwed up, Jo. I thought it was a demon, so I made a trap. It wasn't a demon. It was al little boy, maybe seven years old..."

"Oh god, Dean..."  
"He stepped in the trap, and, I shot him. Right in his head. When I saw that it was only a little boy, it.. It was already too late and.." Dean's voice trailed of, and tears were rolling down his face. He buried his face in his hands, and let out a small sob. The memory was too painful, he hated himself. Every single day he looked in the mirror and thought about the boy he'd killed.

"Dean..." he felt her hands around him, and he looked at her. She didn't look mad, just sad.

"Dean, you we're young, there was no way of knowing that it wasn't a demon." she said. Then she kissed him.

"It's okay Dean. It's okay."

* * *

SO, I promise that I'll hurry up with the next chapter, or atleast I'll try. So, REVIEW and tell me, what did ya' think! :D


	8. Back and Breathing

For once, I did hurry up with the chapter! So, I hope that you like it. ^^

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Good job, Dean. I have to admit, I didn't think think that you'd do it." Brook's voice said behind them. Jo quickly turned around and looked fearfully at the demon in front of her.

"Who are you?" she asked with a shaky voice. Brook smiled to her and Dean who had turned towards her noticed that it was a real smile, not the fake one he had seen many times before.

"I am Brook. I helped Dean get you back, and I will get you back to your own world." she said. Jo looked at Dean with disbelief in her eyes.

"What did you do?!" she exclaimed. "Dean, you didn't sell your soul, did you..?!" she asked. Dean shook his head.

"No, Jo, I didn't sell my soul." he said and Jo looked relieved.

"What did you do?" Jo asked before turning to Brook. " How much did it cost?"

"It didn't cost a thing." Brook said. Jo stared at her, not sure if she should be angry or relieved.

"What do you mean, demons like you never give anything for free." she said, and Brook flinched when she said `demons like you´.

"Jo, come on, be happy that I didn't have to pay." Dean said and put his arm around Jo's shoulder. She smiled and looked up at Brook.

"Thanks, I guess." she said, and Brook nodded before walking over to them.

"I'm now going to send you back to your own world, and let me warn you, it is going to be much more painful then the times before. You just got to try and ignore the pain." she said. Dean and Jo nodded, and Brook continued with a sad tone:

"This is the last time I will see you, I hope you the best." Then she pressed her hands on Jo's and dean's forehead.

"Goodbye." she said, and then everything went black. Dean felt like he was burning, he groaned and tightened his grip of Jo.

"It hurts..." she whispered and Dean nodded. He couldn't talk, he was in too much pain. Then suddenly, the pain stopped, and there was nothing but darkness.

**…**

She heard a small beep. It took a while before she recognized the sound. She was in a hospital. She tried to open her eyes, but it felt like they were glued together.

"Jo..?" Someone was talking to her. She couldn't tell who, she was to tired.

"Jo..!" The voice said again, and Jo opened her mouth and tried to answer, but her throat was too dry, and no voice came out. Jo tried to open her eyes again, and she saw Sam sitting on the chair next to her.

"S... Sam..." her voice was barely a whisper. Sam gave a her a glass of water, and she drank a little before starting to cough. Sam looked worried, and he helped her sit up in the bed.

"Where's.." she coughed and winced in pain. "Where's Dean?" she asked.

"He's in the cafeteria. I'll go after him, he's been pretty worried." Sam said. Jo looked at him with a confused look.

"Worried, why? He just saw me, I'm alright..." she said and tried to stand up. She whined because of the pain that the sudden movement had caused. Sam carefully pushed her back to the bed.

"Jo, you've been in a coma for three weeks." Sam said. Jo was chocked.

"Three.. weeks?" she asked, hoping that he was joking. She saw from the look in his face that he wasn't kidding.

"I'll go after Dean." he said and gave Jo a hug. Jo hugged him back, and a sudden feeling of happiness filled her. Sam was like a brother to her, and even if she didn't say it, he was important to her. When Sam left her alone in the room, she looked around, trying to figure out why she was there. She looked down at her arm, bruises and wounds, nothing more.

"Jo?" she looked to the door and saw Dean, with a worried and unsure look on his face.

"Dean, hey!" jo said, and she felt happy, like being in love for the first time.

"How are you doing?" he asked and before she answered he hugged her. "Jesus, Jo, I... I was so worried..." Dean mumbled. He had tears in his eyes and he felt ridiculous, but it didn't matter.

"Dean, I'm alright." She said and kissed him. The kiss tasted like salty tears, both hers and his. Dean sat down next to her, and he held her hand.

"How did we get here? I can't remember anything but holding on to you. And the pain." she said.

"Bobby and Sam somehow found out what I'd done, so they came looking for me. They found us there, lying in the crossroad. We were cold and the ground around us was black, like it had been burning. We were rushed to the hospital. I woke up after a few days, and you... Well, apparently it took longer for you to heal." he explained. Jo nodded.

"Jo, what do you remember?" he asked. Jo didn't answer, she wasn't actually sure what she remembered. There was only small parts, her screams, blood on the floor and... his laughter. She felt sick as she remembered the sound of Adriens laughter, the way he enjoyed to watch her suffer, make her suffer.

"Oh god..." Jo whispered.

"Jo, are you alright?" Dean asked. Jo shook her head and he noticed that she was crying.

"He hurt me, Dean. He didn't stop. That fucking idiot kept on going. And I couldn't die... You saved me Dean. I don't know what I would have done if you wouldn't have come."she said and smiled to him. "Thank you."

"Jo, sweetheart, I had to save you. There was no way that I could ever move on without you. I need you in my life. Jo, I love you." he said and kissed her.

"I love you too, Dean Winchester." Jo replied.

* * *

That was chapter 8! I hope that you liked it, and if you didn't, tell me why. :) So, please REVIEW!


	9. Family

I know. I know  
What the hell, how long has it been? Like, a month..?  
So, I've been really lazy with the update, and I'm so sorry for that... But, now I finally finished with the chapter, and I hope that you like it. :D

**Chapter 9**

Bobby sat on a chair in the cafeteria. He was tired, he hadn't slept too much in the past three weeks. He stared at the glass of water in front of him, trying not to fall asleep. He had a headache and all he wanted to do was go to bed, and maybe watch some TV... He closed his eyes and was half asleep, when someone said,

"Bobby, Jo woke up."

Bobby looked up and saw Sam standing in front of him.

"She did?" Bobby asked. Sam nodded, and Bobby smiled slightly.

"Huh, I was getting' worried." Bobby continued and leaned back in the chair with a heavy, but relieved, sigh. "Is Dean with her?"

"Yeah, he's with her." Sam said and sat himself down on the chair next to the table. He looked at Bobby who had closed his eyes again.. The man was tired, and Sam knew how little he had slept. He couldn't help but to feel sorry for him.

"Bobby, the doctors said that we can take Jo home today. You can go to the motel and get some sleep, I can drive you." Sam said. When he saw that Bobby hesitated, he quickly continued : "There's no need for you to stay here, and you haven't slept in days."

Bobby thought for a minute. He wasn't sure if he should go back to the motel, but Sam was right. There was no need for him to stay there, he could as well just wait in the motel .

"You sure?" Bobby asked after a few minutes. Sam nodded.

"Alright, then I'll go, I could really use some sleep..." Bobby mumbled.

**...**

…

When Sam returned to the hospital after driving Bobby back to the motel, he felt tired. His jacket was wet from the heavy rain that poured down outside, and every muscle in his body ached..

He walked over to Jo's room, and even if he felt like crap, he couldn't help but to smile when he saw Dean sleeping next to her in the small hospital bed. His arm was wrapped around Jo, who also was asleep. Sam walked over to Dean and tapped lightly on his shoulder. Dean mumbled something into Jo's hair before opening his eyes.

"What?" he asked and turned to Sam, hoping that the sudden movement wouldn't wake Jo.

"I'm sorry that I have to interrupt, but we're leaving. The doctors said that she's fine." Sam said. The he looked around in the room, and noticed that all their things were spread on the floor. Dean noticed his look.

"I was looking for something..." he explained.

"Alright...You take Jo to the car, I'll pick up her things." Sam said

"Okay." Dean said and stood up, before looking at Jo. He didn't want to wake her up, so he lifted her up and carried her to the car. He gently placed her on the backseat, and held her head in his lap. After a few minutes Sam knocked on the window, and Dean opened the door letting him in, trying not to wake Jo. Sam drove them to the motel, and no one said a word while they drove, not only because they didn't want to wake Jo, but also because there was nothing to say. Jo was safe, and it didn't cost them anything. Adrien was somewhere, but they didn't worry about him now. When they arrived to the motel, Dean carried Jo inside. He placed her on the bed next to the window. Bobby was sleeping on the bed next to the door, and Sam sat down on the couch. Dean decided to sleep next to Jo. He took of his clothes, leaving only boxers on. He lied down next to Jo, and noticed that there was only one blanket. He smiled and crawled down next to Jo. He put his arm around her waist and burried his face in her soft hair. She moaned as Dean stroke her thigh.

"Dean, what do you think you're doing?" she whispered with a smile and turned around.

"Hugging the woman that I love." he whispered back and Jo giggled. Dean quickly checked that Bobby and Sam both were asleep, and then he kissed her. Jo answered the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Dean Winchester." Jo whispered. Dean chuckled.

"I love you Joanna Beth Harvelle. More than you know..." He leaned forward and kissed her again. Suddenly someone coughed loudly.

"You two wouldn't mind? I'm trying to sleep." Sam said.

Jo and Dean stared quietly at Sam before turning to eachother. They started to laugh, and even if they tried to be quiet, it didn't work, and Bobby woke up.

"What are you kids doing?" he asked and groaned.

Jo couldn't answer, she was laughing to much. It was such a great feeling to be able to laugh after the fear and pain that she'd been through.

Sam sighed and turned the lights on. He walked over to the fridge and took out a beer.

"Now that I'm up, I might as well enjoy myself." he sighed and took a sip of the beer.

"Give me one, would ya'?" Bobby said and sat up in the bed that he had been lying in. He caught the bottle that Sam threw with one hand and opened it. He started to drink and after a few seconds the bottle was empty. Jo, who was still giggling, hugged Dean, and Sam ouldn't help but to smile.  
They actually seemed like.. well, a family. A messed up, crazy and weird family.

* * *

Please make my day and review! :)

I hope that you liked this chapter, there's going to be about 3- 5 more chapters. ^^


	10. A Fourth Hunter?

Hello! Now when I don't have tests and crap like that going on 24/7, I can concentrate on writing. So I'll update minimum once a week. I'll try to keep that promise. ;)

**Chapter 10**

_6 Months later_

Dean, Sam and Jo had been hunting for Adrien a while now. Bobby was calling once a week to check that everything was alright, and tell them if he had heard anything about Adrien. Besides from that they had no contact with anyone else. It was just the three of them.

Things had changed when Jo had started to hunt with them. Now when they checked in to a motel, Sam took his own room, because of the way Dean and Jo... Well, Jo was loud, and Dean wasn't too quiet either. The good thing was that Dean was happier, and so was Jo.

It was a normal Saturday morning, in a small motel, and Jo was eating breakfast. Dean was still asleep, and she looked at his beautiful face and muscular chest as she ate her chicken hamburger. She smiled when she heard him snore loudly. She took another bite of her hamburger when she suddenly felt sick. She thought it had to be the hamburger that she was eating . _It must have been bad or something..._ she thought before walking to the bathroom, trying not to wake Dean. Jo looked at her reflection in the mirror, her messy hair and tired face, when she suddenly felt the urge to vomit. She bent down to the toilet, and vomited, and tears came to her eyes. She suddenly felt someones hands holding her hair. She coughed and looked up and saw Dean sitting next to her, looking at her with worry in his eyes.

"Jo, are you alright?" he asked and carefully stroked her back.

She nodded, and coughed again. Her throat did hurt a bit, but apart from that she felt fine.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's probably the hamburger I ate, I bet it was old." she said and tried to stand up. She felt dizzy, and her sight became blurry.

"Dean... I don't feel so good..." she mumbled before fainting in Dean's arms.

"Jo?!" Dean exclaimed. She was breathing, and she looked like she was asleep. It couldn't be anything serious, but he decided to call Sam, just in case. Sam, who was in the motel room next to theirs, walked in and helped Dean put Jo back in the bed.

"So she just fainted?" he asked Dean, who nodded.

"Do you have any idea what it could be?" he asked.

"Well she's been working pretty hard, she might just be exhausted..." Sam said, before he sat down on a chair and thought for a minute.

Dean also sat down and took a bite from Jo's hamburger.

"Ugh, chicken." he mumbled and tossed it back on the table.

Sam watched him,when he suddenly realized what could be wrong with Jo. He looked up and stared at Dean.

"Dude, I think I know what's wrong with Jo." he said. Dean looked at him, hoping for the best..

"What? Is it serious?" he asked.

Sam shook his head.

"I wouldn't say it's serious, but... I think Jo's pregnant." he said.

Dean opened his mouth but no words came out. He was in chock. Pregnant? How in hell could she be pregnant, he used a condom every time they had sex! He looked at Jo who was sleeping in the bed.

"Should I go and by a pregnancy test?" Sam asked carefully. He knew how big the chock was for Dean, and that it would be even bigger for Jo. If she even was pregnant, that is.

"Yeah, and bring some pie. I'm starving, and I'm sure Jo could use some food." Dean said. Sam nodded and walked away, slowly closing the door so that he wouldn't wake up Jo. Dean turned back to Jo and carefully caressed her cheek.

_She would be a great mother..._ he though and kissed her. She smiled and opened her eyes.

"What happened?" she asked and looked at him with confusion in her eyes.

"You fainted." Dean said. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine..." she said. She tried to figure out something to say, but instead she decided to clean herself up. "Oh, would you excuse me, I've got to use the toilet." she said and sat up.

"Yeah, sure." he replied and stepped aside, letting her walk to the toilet. Jo closed the door and looked around. Dean had cleaned the mess that she had made earlier that morning. Suddenly she realized something. She was late. Usually she was always on time. She took her notebook from her bag, and quickly found the page that she was looking for. Now it was for certain, she was late.

"How is this happening...?" she mumbled for herself. She had been going through so much stress that there was no time to check things like that. She looked at herself in the mirror when it hit her. She could be pregnant. The morning sickness, the fact that she had been a pissed at Dean for things that she usually wouldn't complain about. She looked down at her stomach. It did seem a little bit,

rounder, than usual.

_I must be imagining things... I can't be pregnant. Not now! _She thought. _Shit, I've got to tell Dean that I might be pregnant. _

"Dean! I've got to tell you something." she yelled. Dean opened the door and stepped in.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "You're not feeling sick again are you?"

"No, not anything like that..." she said, and tried to smile. "I think that I might be..."

"pregnant." he finished the sentence.

She looked surprised, and Dean smiled.

"Sam thought that you might be, so he's buying a test right now..." he explained.

"So, now we just wait and hope for the best.." she said and sat down on the floor, leaning on the blue wall. Dean sat down next to her. They sat quiet for a minute, before Dean asked.

"So, what's the best?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" Jo asked.

"You said that we should hope for the best. What's the best?" he asked.

Jo shook her head.

"I don't know... The timing isn't the greatest, we're in the middle of a big hunt but... I guess it wouldn't be so bad." she said and smiled.

"I've always wanted a kid, you know..." he said with a smile.

Jo kissed him.

"You'd be a great dad."

* * *

This was one of the longest chapters that I've ever written, so you better review ;)


	11. Pink Line

Hello! So, here's chapter 11, and this is the **last chapter** of the story!

**Chapter 11**

When Sam walked in to the motel room he saw Dean and Jo sitting on the bathroom floor.

"You guys alright?" he asked. Dean nodded so Sam continued. "I brought food." he put the bag on the table.

"What about the... uhm..." Dean started. Sam understood what he meant.

"Yeah, here it is." he said and threw a small box to Dean. He caught it and looked thankfully at Sam.

"Thanks bro" he said. Sam smiled to him

"No problem. So you've got the test, then I'll just go to my room, give you some privacy to, do the test..." he mumbled awkwardly and left them alone.

Jo looked at Dean, not sure what to say. Her hair was open, but it wasn't as messy as it had been earlier that morning.

"So, I'll go and do the the test, and we'll see what it says." she said and smiled. Dean helped her up and gave her a kiss before leaving here alone to do the test.

As Dean waited for her to do the test, he started to think about what would happen if it would be positive. He leaned back on the sofa he was sitting on and started to imagine his life with a wife and kid. He would never give up hunting, that was for sure. Jo wouldn't stop hunting either, even if he'd want her to. She was stubborn, she'd probably leave the kid at Bobby's... If it would be a girl, they'd probably name her after Ellen and Mary, and if it was a boy, he would be named after Bill and John. Dean was sure that no matter if it would be a girl or a boy, it would be a beautiful child.

"Dean..?"

He woke up from his fantasies and saw Jo, standing in front of him.

"Di you get the results yet?" he asked and sat up. Jo shook her head and sat down next to him. She put the test on the table and sighed.

"We have to wait in 20 minutes before we can see if I'm knocked up or not." she said and chuckled.

"Don't say that..." Dean said. Jo looked confused at him.

"Say what?" she asked. Dean shrugged.

"That I knocked you up..." he said with a sheepish look on his face.

"But you did knock me up!" Jo protested with a laugh.

"Yeah maybe I did, but it sounds like I just slept with you and left you with a kid! And that's not what I'm going to do because we, we we're never just about the sex. And I swear to God, that I will never leave you. And that's a promise. That's the biggest promise that I've ever made." he said.

Jo was quiet for a minute before she turned to Dean and pressed her lips against his. She kissed him for a long time until they had to catch their breath.

"What was that for?" he asked. Jo smiled and cupped his cheek.

"Because you spoke from your heart. And I liked it." she said and gave him another quick kiss. Dean looked at the clock on the wall.

"Are you ready to see what the test says?" he asked and nodded towards the test that was lying on the table. Suddenly her throat felt dry, and she couldn't help but to feel a little dizzy.

"Yeah..." she said and took a deep breath. Then she grabbed the box and read what it said on the back.

"Okay... So if I get one pink line, it means that I'm pregnant. One blue line, means that I'm not." she explained and threw the box back on the floor. Then she looked at Dean.

"Do you want me to look at the test?" he asked. Jo nodded. He took the small test and looked at it. Then he dropped it and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders were shaking uncontrollably, and he was sobbing.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Jo asked. She had never seen Dean this emotional before, and it scared her.

"Jo..." he sobbed. "I'm... I'm..." he couldn't finish the sentence, so Jo hugged him.

"Dean, what did it say?" she asked.

Dean cleared his throat.

"Jo, I'm gonna be a dad. We're gonna have a child!" he yelled happily, and dried the tears of his cheeks. Jo let out a exited scream, and she hugged him even harder. Dean hugged her back, and he could hear how she also was crying, of happiness.

"Jo, we're gonna have a baby..." Dean whispered in her hair.

"I know. We're gonna raise a kid, we're gonna be parents!" she said with a chuckle.

"I love you so much Jo..." Dean said.

"I know, I love you too." she replied.

* * *

So, that was it. And yes, there's going to be a sequel to this story. I think that I'm gonna call it " Family Life With The Winchesters" or something like that. SO keep your eyes open for that. ;)

Oh, and because this is the last chapter, I'd like for you review and tell me what your opinion of the whole story is :D I'd love to know what you think, and if you would read the sequel to this story.

I want to thank

. , **jhoug, dean-jo**, **Rubywinchester**,** darkangelgrl22567 **and **april3604 **for reviewing this story. You guys rock, and it means a lot to me that you liked this story and reviewed.

So a big thank you to you guys!

I also want to thank all of you who read this story.

So thank you so much, and I'll see you in the sequel!

// Janniw, now known as CherryRoadhouse


End file.
